<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tearing the Angel's Wings Off by DarkAngelofFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351426">Tearing the Angel's Wings Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire'>DarkAngelofFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch Non-Con [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Assisted Rape, Bestiality, Creampie, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exploitation, F/M, Facials, Horses, Mind Break, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Spitroasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelofFire/pseuds/DarkAngelofFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy is kidnapped by an opportunistic farm owner who films a night of forced depravity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Overwatch Non-Con [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tearing the Angel's Wings Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the most degen fic right now. to me Mercy is the most pure character in Overwatch so I wanted to break her in one of the most degrading and degenerate ways possible, which was making her take horse cock. I thought about dogs but I wanted her to take the horse instead. This fic is longer than the last one but I needed to rely a lot on horny to get through it so it's probably not the best quality wise. But if my fic about Connie is any indication, messy writing about messy sex gets me views. Anyway I did have fun with this so I hope you all enjoy. Sneak peek: the next one is gonna be about Tracer. Let your imagination go off a bit on what I'd do. Also the title is a lot edgier and more serious than the fic is so don't take it too seriously. Also also rich text worked for the D.Va fic so I'mma stick with that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angela Ziegler fell hard onto the side of her face in the dirt. She heard laughing as she struggled to get up. Her hands were bound in front of her by leather cuffs with a sturdy metal chain linking them. She couldn’t move her arms much but it was something at least. Her pantsuit was ruined but that was the least of her worries. Behind her were her kidnappers. A woman who had introduced herself as Marianne, and two men that she said served as her bodyguards at a party. However Angela had an idea that their relationship was more than just a simple employee/employer dynamic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun,” said Marianne with a thick southern drawl, “I hope you can keep goin’ cause we don’t wanna have to carry you.” Angela looked back. Marianne looked devastatingly pretty and disgustingly aristocratic. Long black hair curled perfectly that shone in the light of the flashlights. Expensive red dress that hung off her figure in all the right places, lips a deep shade of glossy crimson. Her brown eyes clashed with the ensemble but it lent her a surprising degree of humility that made Angela enjoy her company. Now they shone with cruelty. Angela didn’t respond to her jab and got up. Truthfully they’d be going faster if Marianne’s bodyguards didn’t kick her down to the ground every so often. Marianne smirked. “That’s it hun, now keep walkin’. Shake those hips,” she said. Angela decided to spite her and do her best to walk stiffly, but that was easier said than done. Heels and a tight pencil skirt made that even harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept walking for what felt like hours. Various parts of her ached. Her feet didn’t want to be in these heels, her face hurt from being kicked down, and she was exhausted from being up early. However, after an agonizing walk, Angela had to stop at the top of a rise. Below her a curved wall of dirt led down to a small modernized farm. Two gardens side by side on the left had crops, a wide two story house at the back painted an off white, and animal stables off to the right. The middle was taken up by an elaborate driveway. Angela didn’t have time to think much about the farm as she was kicked down the incline. She bounced and rolled down the incline, coming to a painful halt a few feet from the bottom. Her head was ringing, but she heard shouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-you fuckin idiot!” Marianne’s voice screamed. “I’ve half a mind to make you watch!” She paused as the henchman who had kicked Angela responded too quietly to be heard. “All right fuck it, you get the mouth!” Then the shouting stopped. Angela took the time to do a quick mental checkup. She didn’t hit her head on the roll down so she didn’t have a concussion. None of her bones felt broken. She’d be bruised up for a bit, but that was expected. Not doing terribly, all things considered. Suddenly the trio arrived and one of the henchmen hauled Angela up to her feet. She suddenly learned one of her heels was broken. Angela kicked her shoes off, there was no point in those anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said Sebastian first, right miss?” Said the henchman who wasn’t holding Angela. He was a large black man, arms folded. He had a smug look on his face. The one holding her, the white one, must have been the one to kick her. Marianne, for her part, started to grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sebastian gets first dibs. I hope you enjoy him, hun. He can be a bit temperamental,” she said. Marianne and her henchman started walking and Angela was made to follow by her escort. They walked to a large barn that was painted baby blue with white trim. But before they entered. Marianne stopped them outside a modern looking shed. “Boys, I’ll get her ready in here. Make sure Sebastian is ready,” she said. Angela’s escort shoved her at Marianne, who caught her and kept her upright. Angela was moved into the shed as the two men went into the barn. Whomever Sebastian was, he must be treated horribly to be kept in a barn. Or perhaps he was a tenant or landlord that they paid for with helpless women. Angela stepped into the shed and found… a closet. It was filled with racks of clothes of all kinds. Formal wear, costumes, dresses, suits, pantsuits, lingerie, casual wear, it went on and on. Angela was made to stand in the middle of the room as Marianne examined her. She circled Angela, taking in her body. She felt suddenly very self conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun, you haven’t said a word ever since we took you,” she suddenly said. Angela looked her in the eye, trying to look defiant. She hadn’t wanted to give them the satisfaction of loud rebellion. Marianne met her gaze and smirked. “Well, hun, doesn’t matter if you do. I just need your body,” she said. Then from a drawer she pulled a combat knife. Angela’s eyes widened and she took a step back but Marianne grabbed her and held her in place. “Calm down lady, I won’t hurt you unless you get uppity,” she said. Her tone was soothing. “I’m just gonna… make some wardrobe changes.” With that Marianne swiped the knife down Angela’s shirt, opening it to her. Angela’s chaste white bra was now exposed. Another cut down below and her skirt had a new leg slit that exposed simple white panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From there Marianne pulled off Angela's clothes down to her underwear. Marianne then cut off her bra, exposing her breasts. Marianne commented how cute they looked, and then went looking for an outfit. She flipped through multiple hangers that had various outfits and costumes. Eventually she settled on a loose white dress with a halter top, and what looked like a prop halo. She set them on a table and turned her attention to Angela, her gaze travelling over her body. At this point Angela thought about fighting back, but Marianne had the knife. And even if she did win, what about the two goons outside? Marianne had her right where she wanted her. Suddenly Marianne grabbed Angela into a passionate kiss. Before she could lock her mouth, Marianne had shoved her tongue into her mouth and placed a knee between her legs and started rubbing her. This went on for a few seconds before Marianne pulled back, panting. Then she grabbed Angela and shoved her against the table head first. It hurt. Marianne shoved a hand between Angela’s legs and started rubbing her through her panties. Angela felt pleasure as Marianne molested her. She felt and heard Marianne’s hot breath as her teeth clamped lightly around her ear. Another hand started caressing one of her breasts. Angela could only stand there as she was groped. Then, just as quickly as it had happened, Marianne pulled away. She gave Angela a loud smack on her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa!” she panted. “I’m getting ahead of myself, I’m sorry hun. I need to wait for you to be broken. But god damn you’re a pure little creature.” She roughly grabbed an ass cheek and squeezed. “It gets me worked up seeing the oh so helpful and pure Angela Ziegler at my mercy. Just…” she trailed off. “And you’re wet,” she suddenly stated. “I knew you were a skank deep down, hun. But I just molested you and you’re wet.” Angela, blushing, thought about how many victims were brought to orgasm against their will in situations like this. She kept silent. Marianne hauled her up to attention and grabbed the dress. She held Angela’s bound arms up and got the dress on her. It was a very loose halter top dress. If the neck strap wasn’t there it would have fallen right off her body. The fabric was draped over her, catching on her breasts and other curves. Her nipples were hard and poked through the dress. It barely fell below her ass. Marianne then put the halo on her head, stepped back, and smirked. “Hun you look so god damn pure, it’s gonna be so hot when you’re broken by Sebastian,” she said. “Oh! I almost forgot.” Marianne went into a drawer and pulled out a thick leather collar with spikes and a long leash. She wrapped it around Angela’s neck and clasped it shut. “There,” she said. “Perfect.” Leading her by the leash, Marianne led Angela out of the shed and to the barn. Inside the lit barn her two henchmen were leaning against stall gates. Between them was a huge white stallion, standing tall. One of the henchmen, the black one, whistled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn boss, you dolled her up good,” he said. Angela saw his eyes hungrily go over her. In the back of her mind, she was wondering where Sebastian was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right I did Byron,” she said. “Is he ready?” The henchman, Byron, patted the side of the horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes he is, ma’am,” he said. Suddenly things clicked in Angela’s head. The barn, the name, the gestures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t expect me to pleasure that thing!” she said. The group was taken aback at the fact she spoke. Marianne laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hun either you please Sebastian there, or I throw you in the pig pen and let them have a  go at you,” she said. Angela gritted her teeth. She’d read horror stories of ambitious people who tried to have sex with horses. Women who had taken all four feet of horse inside them and had ruptured organs, men who had gotten the boot from behind and had their rib cage caved in. “Relax, I just need you to suck him off for now,” Marianne said. “Make Big Sebastian cum and we’ll move on. Got it?” Angela was still entertaining third and fourth thoughts about what she was going to be forced to do when Byron grabbed her and hauled her over to Sebastian and made her kneel beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just use your body to please him,” the bodyguard said. “Mouth, tits, arms, whatever. Just get covered in that good horse cum and you’ll get rewarded.” Angela’s knees registered pain and she looked down. The floor was hard dirt. Her gaze was brought to the object before her. Sebastian's horse cock was unsheathed and dangling before her. Angela was in awe at the size of it. She had seen pictures for classes and medical reasons, but never in person. It was as thick as her arm, head flared out, spotty pattern of black and pink skin, and as long as her torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen,” Marianne said. Angela looked back and saw a camera in her hand. “This is Angela Ziegler, also known as Mercy, on her knees in a slutty dress about to suck horse cock. She’s going to love it.” Marianne looked past the camera. “Go on hun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angela looked back to Sebastian’s cock. If she refused she’d be injured or killed. Or thrown into a pig pit for other nefarious reasons. For now she had to comply. With her hands still bound in front of her, Angela brought them around the horse cock and hugged it to her body, positioning it between her breasts. It was hot. She started moving up and down, in an attempt at using her body to jerk the horse off. Sebastian let out a snort, but stood still. Something in Angela’s brain activated and she felt a jolt in her loins. She was embracing a cock, and it was turning her on. She gritted her teeth and kept her body moving. She was not going to get off to a horse cock. She wasn’t like that. Sebastian kept still as she jerked him off. Once or twice Angela thought to lick his cock but belayed the idea. Her mind was only thinking of cock, not what kind of cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right you can see Mercy is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoying rubbing that cock between her nice tits but let’s see her suck it,” Marianne said from behind her camera. Angela looked to her and saw the henchmen holding guns in their hands. Not aimed at her, but the message was clear. Angela pulled away, noticing the stream of precum flowing from the head. She grabbed the trunk of the cock and brought it up to her face, leaving a precum trail on the dress. It still leaked sticky precum. Preferring not to die, Angela leaned forward with her tongue out and licked the head of the horse's cock. Sebastian didn’t move, but did snort. Angela kept licking. “You know, folks, I think she needs to show more enthusiasm. Mercy you should really suck him off. Get that head in your mouth and jerk him off. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> that,” Marianne said. The henchmen adjusted their weight and Angela saw no other option. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, she brought the head of Sebastian’s cock into her mouth. A jolt went through her.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>I am not enjoying this.</span></em><span> She thought to herself. </span><em><span>I am doing what I can to not die.</span></em> <em><span>My mind is merely thinking in reductionist terms. It is phallic therefore I should like it.</span></em><span> Angela moved her mouth back and forth along the head of Sebastian’s cock. Her hands started moving back and forth as well. She could taste the thick precum. It was bitter and salty. She tried to push it out of her mouth and make it look like it was drool, but some went down her throat. That sent another jolt through her. Her panties felt more wet than before. She kept going in order to satisfy the people with weapons, sucking and jerking the horse cock. Her jaw was beginning to hurt with how open it needed to be for Sebastian. Suddenly Sebastian whinnied, stamped, and he came. Angela’s mouth was suddenly full of horse cum. She pulled back and started coughing as she choked on the semen. Thankfully it was only one burst, but it was big. Angela’s face and the entire front of the dress were covered in horse cum. It smelled and tasted awful. She had to swallow some before coughing again. She was on all fours trying to catch her breath. She heard footsteps walk around.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at that ladies and gentlemen, the Swiss angel really saved someone tonight,” Marianne narrated. “Sebastian looks happy now that he tainted her. Sit up, hun. Let me get a good shot.” That was the last thing Angela wanted to do, but she did it. She sat up on her knees, panting, covered in semen. Marianne whistled. “Would. You. Look. At. That. Mercy lookin’ like a right mess after pleasing a horse. But she’s not done yet. Boys!” Byron and his companion walked forward and grabbed Angela. The unnamed henchman grabbed the front of her dress and ripped it off, exposing her breasts. Then he pulled out his much more reasonably sized cock and stuck it in Angela’s mouth. Her lips closed around the throbbing member as he grabbed her head and started thrusting back and forth. She could still taste the horse cum as her mouth was being fucked. Behind her, Byron pulled her panties down and pulled her ass up. He whistled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey boss, come check this out,” he said. Angela couldn’t move her head as the first man used her mouth, but she heard Marianne’s shows make the noise of going behind her. She felt Byron’s fingers spread her pussy. “Look at that, wet as ever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. Looks like our angel enjoyed Sebastian more than she let on. But before he gets another chance, let’s have our boys use her up good,” Marianne narrated. Then Mercy felt a cock enter her. Byron’s hands grasped her waist and he started thrusting into her. He was girthy, compared to his longer counterpart. She could hear Marianne walking around and filming at different angles as Angela was bounced between the two men. When Byron thrust, she was pushed forward into the cock in her mouth. Then back again. Despite what her higher brain functions were telling her, the pleasure parts were overriding them. She was turned on now, being spitroasted by two large cocks. Her juices lubed up Byron in the back, only amplified by the cock in her mouth. For several minutes Mercy was passed back and forth by the two men until the one in front grabbed her head again and groaned. His cock throbbed between her lips as he filled her mouth with semen. It tasted as good as the horse cum, which wasn’t great. Or maybe that was still the horse. When he was done throbbing and groaning, he looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna pull out and you’re gonna swallow, got it bitch?” he asked. Mercy nodded, mouth full of cock and cum. Byron was still pounding her from behind and she could feel herself tightening. The man in front slowly pulled out of her mouth with a groan and a trail of saliva connecting her lips to the tip. “Open your mouth,” he said. She did so. Then Byron slammed into her and she let out a gurgling moan as she came on his cock. Cum bubbled out of her mouth and ran down her chin as she felt more fill her womb up. Marianne was filming her face with a practiced stillness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Gerald, that was a good load. Look at her,” she said. “Makeup’s runnin’, mouth full of human and horse cum. God damn.” Then she walked around back and filmed Byron pulling out, but he was having trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss she’s clamped down tight,” he groaned as he slowly pulled out. Angela knew, she was clamped hard. She came a lot. But he was able to pull out and his payload surged forth and started leaking down her leg. Marianne moaned as she filmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You boys know how to treat a woman,” she said. “I hope you’re both ready cause we’re gonna have each of you in a hole. Show her a good time.” She kept filming. Gerald, the first henchman, closed Angela’s mouth and made her swallow the load. Or what was left of it. She did so obediently, the cum filling her stomach. Then the two men picked her up. Angela felt so tired after that orgasm. Looking down she could see both cocks were glistening with moisture, but still rock solid. The men picked her up by her legs and positioned her above their members. Gerald was in front and he thrust inside her pussy quickly. A moan escaped Angela’s lips as he hit her cervix. It felt good for once. Then Byron filled up her ass and her head was flung back on reflex and she groaned. Any higher brain functions were now lost in the sea of pleasure that was drowning her brain. She was bobbed up and down on the men's cocks as they used her. Having two cocks inside her, rubbing each other through the thin fleshy walls of her insides… it felt impossibly good. She came again, her pussy clamping around Gerald’s cock, but the two of them kept going. Her mind went blank after that one, but she guessed she came at least two more times as the men fucked her holes. She only became aware of them being done when they both thrust in her and came, filling each hole with a good amount of cum. Marianne kept filming, getting a good shot of them pulling out and thick loads dripping out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn,” Gerald said as he and Byron set her down. “She’s really enjoying herself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean look at her, all prim and proper. Deep down those women are sluts,” Byron added. Angela wasn’t paying much attention now. She was coming down off the high of several orgasms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well boys, now that your fun’s been had it’s time Sebastian got another go,” Marianne said. With a reluctant nod, the two men picked up Angela and carried her over to a table that had stirrups. She came to as they were strapping her in. She glanced at her legs, spread and tied down. Then at Marianne leading the stallion up to the table. In the last couple metres the horse sped up and reared back before planting his hooves on either side of Angela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going…” she started before Sebastian’s cock slapped against her torso. “Wait, no, you can’t-” she was cut off when Marianne pressed the flared head of Sebastian’s cock against her pussy and he rammed it home. Angela’s head snapped back from the pleasure and raw force. The horse filled her up without issue and he wasn’t even a fraction in. Marianne filmed as Sebastian thrust forward as much as he could, pounding Angela’s cervix pleasurably. She felt her eye begin to twitch. However Sebastian whinnied loudly and thrust hard into Angela as he came.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of her mind Angela remembered a small bit she had read that horses didn’t last very long in sex. Which probably explained why it came so fast. The creampie was sloppy. What felt like a gallon of hot seed filled and splurted out of her pussy all around the horse cock. I landed loudly on the floor. Angela came hard. Her pussy clamped as much as it could around Sebastian, trying in vain to keep his seed in her. The horse was pulled back, only for more cum to drain out of her. Angela blacked out for a couple minutes. When she came to, Marianne was naked and on her knees. She aggressively ate out Angela, lapping up the mixed semen leaking out of her. Angela registered that it felt good but she was exhausted. She blacked out again, this time for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well folks, you all have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> generous with your donations lately,” Marianne said to the camera as it live streamed the interior of her barn. “So much so, we’ve reached a funding goal! So give yourselves a big pat on the back.” She paused. “For your reward,” she stepped to the side and gestured. On her knees was Angela Ziegler. Naked, leashed, legs spread to fully expose her. Beside her was Sebastian the stallion. “You all get to watch Mercy get fucked by a horse live. And if we reach another goal during this stream, well…” Marianne trailed off. Viewers with the volume up high could hear dogs barking in the background. “We’ll give Mercy here some more playmates.” Marianne turned around to Angela. “Aren’t you excited?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angela reached a hand down and spread her pussy lips, allowing a trail of wetness to leak down and pool on the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>